Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas the Dragon Engine - Fireman Sam - Theme - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is what should also be put in Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas the Dragon Engine, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Sonic as Winnie the Pooh *Tails as Piglet *Knuckles as Tigger *Pinocchio as Rabbit *Jiminy Cricket as Eeyore *Spongebob as Ash Ketchum *Patrick as Pikachu *Mad Jack as Littlefoot *Princess Penelope as Cera *Sternly Ed Nerdwood as Petrie *Magic Pink Fairy as Ducky *Angus Dagnabit as Spike *Donkey Kong as Adam *Diddy Kong as Billy *Cranky Kong as Rocky *Candy Kong as Kimberly Kong *Chunky Kong as Tommy *Tiny Kong as Aisha *Peter as Skipper *Chris as Kowalski *Herbert as Private *Stewie as Rico *Walter Melon as Ronald McDonald *Pluto as Sundae *Burk as Grimace *Agent Ed as Hamburglar *Suzy as Birdie *Fred Flinstone as Homer Simpson *Barney Rubble as Bart Simpson *Wilma Flintstone as Marge Simpson *Betty Boop as Lisa Simpson *Bembette as Maggie Simpson *Snow White as Alex Whitney *Princess Odette as Jackie *Princess Derek as Matt *Bridget as Inez *Baby Globox as Milhouse *The Crash Bandicoot as The Magic School Bus Cast *Ed as Yoshi *Edd as Luigi *Eddy as Mario *Super Ed as Schoolhouse Rocky *Croc as Scooby Doo *Rocket Robot on Wheels as Scrappy Doo *Hugo as Shaggy Rogers *The Star Wars Cast as The Oliver and Company Cast *Tom as Daffy Duck *Jerry as Bugs Bunny *Indiana Jones as Mickey Mouse *Jock as Donald Duck *Sapito as Goofy Duck *Nazz Emmy *Jimmy as Max *Sarah as Enrique (The Thomas Characters as The Spyro Characters) *Thomas as Spyro (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Sparx (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) *Duck as Blink (Both Western) *Emily as Cynder (Both the main females) *Toby as Professor - (Both wise) *Oliver as Flame (Both Western) *Casey Jr as Hunter (Thomas and Casey Jr are great friends, just like Spyro and Hunter are) *Lady as Zoe (Both magical) *Percy as Sgt James Byrd (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Spyro and Sgt James Byrd are) *Tillie as Bianca (Both girlfriends to Casey Jr and Hunter) *Whiff as Clettus (Both green) *Diesel 10 as Gnasty Gnorc (Both the main villains) *Evil Belle as The Sorceress *James as Ignitus (Both vain) *Dennis as Cyril *Stepney as Agent 9 (Both grateful) *Duncan as Tomas (Both stubborn) *Henry as Moneybags (Both wise) *Molly as Elora (Both wise) *Rosie as Ember (Both pink) *Belle as Sheila (Both beautiful) *Donald as Bentley *Smudger as Ripto (Both evil and mean to Thomas and Spyro) *Paxton and Scruffey as Skabb and Scratch (All twins) *Devious Diesel as Red *Douglas as The Chronicler *Evil Molly as Ineptune *The Spiteful Breakvan as Skabb *Bill and Ben as Scratch and Sniff (All twins) *George as Yeti *Bash as Volteer *Dash as Kane *Ferdinand as Mason *Stanley as Hydrar *Toyland Express as Delbin *Rustee Rails as Andor *Montana as Nestor *Harry Hogwarts as Zeke *Tootle as Bruno *Ivor as Cosmos *Blue as Cleetus *Huey as Magnus *Pete as Oswin *Jebidiah as Trondo *and more Transcript *Chorus: When he hears that fire-bell chime, Fireman Sam is there on time. *Putting on his coat and hat, in less than seven seconds flat. *He's always on the scene. Fireman Sam! And his engine's bright and clean. Fireman Sam! *You can not ignore, Sam is the hero next door. *Driving down the busy streets, greeting people that he meets. *Someone could be in a jam, so, hurry hurry Fireman Sam. *So move aside, make way. Fireman Sam! 'Cos he's gonna save the day. Fireman Sam! *He's the one we adore. Sam is the hero next door. *When he's fighting fires, he's always cool and calm, and everyone admires, when there's a fire alarm. *He's great, he never tires. He always sees it through and that's true. *So move aside, make way. Fireman Sam! 'Cos he's gonna save the day. Fireman Sam! *He's the one we adore. Sam is the hero next door. *If your cat's caught in a tree, Sam will climb and set it free. *If you're stuck give him a shout. Sam will always help you out. *Hooray for Fireman Sam! He's always brave and strong. *Hooray for Fireman Sam! And when there's something wrong. *He'll always be along to help both you and me Don't you see. *He's always on the scene. Fireman Sam! And his engine's bright and clean. Fireman Sam! *You can not ignore, Sam is the hero next door. *Everybody knows Fireman Sam. Dressed in his fireman's clothes. Fireman Sam! *Well, we've seen him before. Sam is the hero next door. *So move aside, make way. Fireman Sam! 'Cos he's gonna save the day. Fireman Sam! *He's the one we adore. Sam is the hero next door. *He's always on the scene. Fireman Sam! And his engine's always bright and clean. Fireman Sam! *You can not ignore, Sam is the hero next door. Category:UbiSoftFan94